betriationfandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned Philosophy
Abandoned Philosophy is a Flataraian rock band from Ral Mayirus. It consists of Tierj Siralka (lead vocals, rhythm guitar), Darik Maron (guitar, background vocals), Shado Mijiko (bass, background vocals), Halnoh Jolmida (drums), and Falmingo Pilbtrian (pianist, vocals). They are signed by AP Records and have also worked with Perfect Fifth Records. History Formation and Early Work Tierj Siralka and Darik Maron started the band in Ral Mayirus, Flatarae. Back then, they called themselves the Shelter Singers, and had more of an indie and alternative rock style. Tierj and Darik both played guitar and sang, so they played as a duo at local bars and parks for about a year. In doing so, they met Falmingo Pilbtrian, their pianist and backup vocalist. Falmingo joined them, making their duo a trio. With Falmingo, the group changed their name to Portable Philosophy. Not long after Falmingo joined the band, Tierj recruited Shado Mijiko as a bassist and Halnoh Jolmida as a drummer. It was at that point when they officially changed their name to Abandoned Philosophy. They released an EP named Entertained ''online, though it did not recieve much attention. The five continued to play at bars and parks in Ral Mayirus until they were discovered by Alimaro Petruchi of AP Records. Abandoned Philosophy (Self-titled album) Abandoned Philosophy worked with AP Records for almost a year producing the album ''Abandoned Philosophy, a self-titled album. They experimented with different styles of music, including heavy metal, screamo, and their continued indie and alternative rock sound. Finally, they released the album, containing eleven tracks. "Breaking the Customs" became an instant hit, peaking at number two on the Trispedalian Music Billboard. The other songs were not as successful. Leaving Home The band released their second studio album, Leaving Home, half a year after their first. It consisted of nine tracks, none of which recieved chart certifcations. A total of five songs made it to one of the top one hundred spots on the three billboards. Remove Rhetoric and Dreamer Remove Rhetoric ''was the third studio album. The band worked on it for over a year, and released it with twelve tracks. This album was much more successful than ''Leaving Home. The song "Remove Rhetoric", which inspired the album title, peaked at number one on all three charts, recieving gold certification from TMB and platinum from the Lepoard Music Charts. "Changing Conditions" peaked at number three on TMB and nine on LMC, and "Charting New Heights" peaked at number three on the Aelamboric Music Festival charts. Dreamer, consisitng of ten tracks, was released one and a half years later. "Man to Mannequin", the most successful song, peaked at number one on both the TMB and LMC. "Block out the Sun" peaked at number one on LMC, and "Natural Progression" four on LMC. Hiatus For a couple years after Dreamer was released, AP was not seen in performances or any recording studios. However, halfway into the third year, fans began flooding them with emails and letters asking them to return. The band agreed to this and publicly announced that their fifth studio album would be released in a year. However, the complete album was not finished until two years after. Cold Glow '' Cold Glow'' is arguably the most successful Abandoned Philosophy album. It was released two years after the band reformed, and consisted of fifteen tracks. "Such a Sight", the band's most famous song, peaked at number one on all three charts, as well as recieved platinum certification from both the TMB and LMC. "Up to Fate" did so as well, though it only recieved gold certification from LMC. "Empty Hearts" peaked at number one on TMB and "Woven In Their Souls" one on LMC. The album won the Javit Awards' Best Rock Album, the Cobra Music Awards' Album of the Year, TMB's Album of the Year, and LMC's Album of the Year. Nocetern Nocetern is a joint album with electrenradioPunk. ... I don't know what else to write... just make up crap. Dark EP Dark, the EP, is largely a tribute to their guitarist Darik Maron, who died of Pitalimatrian Albescentis Encephalopathy. Maron contracted PAE while visiting the Pitalinc Forest on vacation, and went undiagnosed. He died twenty one hours later. Members *Tierj Siralka - lead vocals, guitar *Darik Maron - guitar, vocals *Shado Mijiko - bass, background vocals *Halnoh Jolmida - drums *Falmingo Pilbtrian - pianist, vocals Discography See main section: Abandoned Philosophy Discography -Abandoned Philosophy -Leaving Home -Remove Rhetoric -Dreamer -Cold Glow -Nocetern -Dark EP Awards Category:Culture Category:Music Category:Abandoned Philosophy